chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA30020
【孝平】「何読んでるんだ？」 Kouhei: What are you reading? 休み時間、俺は後ろの席にいる紅瀬さんに声をかけた。 During a break, I turn back and try talking with Kuze-san again. 彼女は、こうやって一人で読書していることが多い。 I often see her reading all by herself like this. 実は前々から、どんな本を読んでるのか気になっていたのだ。 The truth is, I've been wondering what it is that she reads for some time. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 鋭利なまなざしがこちらを向く。 She looks up sharply. 紅瀬さんは無言のまま、本の背表紙をこちらに見せた。 She silently lifts the front cover enough for me to read. 『谷崎潤一郎』 "Tanizaki Jun'ichirou" //wikipedia link// ……聞いたことはあるが、読んだことはない。 ...is written on the front. I've never read it. 【孝平】「なんかカタそうな本読んでるんだな」 Kouhei: Looks like a tough read. 【桐葉】「そうでもないけど」 Kiriha: Not really. 淡々とした口調で答える。 She replies indifferently. 俺の中では、教科書やテストで取り上げられてそうな作家のイメージだ。 In my mind, he's the kind of author that people only read for literature classes and whatnot. 【孝平】「純文学ってやつ？」 Kouhei: You're more of a authentic literature kind of girl? 【桐葉】「そう言われてるみたいね」 Kiriha: I guess you could say that. 【桐葉】「でも今読んでいるのは、探偵小説に近いものよ」 Kiriha: But the story I'm reading now is a story about detectives. 探偵小説……要はミステリーってことか。 So it's just a mystery novel. 【孝平】「それならちょっと興味あるな」 Kouhei: So... it's actually interesting? 【孝平】「その人、ほかにはどんなの書いてるんだ？」 Kouhei: Did he write anything else? 紅瀬さんはちらりと俺を見た。 Her glance flickers up to me for a second. ……俺は、厳密に言うとその作家に興味があったわけではない。 If I'm being honest with myself, I don't really care about the author or his works. 紅瀬さんの興味の対象に対して、興味があった。 My interest lies solely in Kuze-san herself. クラスの誰ともつるまず、一匹狼を決め込むクールビューティー。 The lone wolf cool beauty who wasn't friendly towards anyone in the class. 俺ならずとも、そのミステリーに迫りたくなるはずだ。 To me, the only mystery here worth solving was her. 【桐葉】「読んでみたいの？」 Kiriha: Do you want to try reading one? 【孝平】「まあな」 Kouhei: I guess. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 紅瀬さんは、鞄の中から二冊の本を取り出し、 Kuze-san pulls a pair of books out of her school bag. 【桐葉】「どちらでもいいわ」 Kiriha: Either one is fine. そう言って、机の上に並べた。 She sets them upon her desk. ……これって、貸してくれるということか？ Is she... saying she'll loan me one? 【孝平】「いいのか？」 Kouhei: Are you sure? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. なんだか意外だった。 How unexpected. まさかここまでレスポンスが返ってくるとは思わなかったからだ。 Not in my wildest dreams did I expect this kind of response at my lame conversation starter attempt. 【孝平】「こっちはどういう系の内容なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of book is this one? 俺は二冊の本を交互に見てから、青い表紙の方を指さした。 I glance between both books, pointing at the plain green covers. 【桐葉】「歴史小説」 Kiriha: It's a historical novel. ……日本史はそんなに得意じゃない。 Japanese history isn't exactly my forte. 【孝平】「じゃあこっちは？」 Kouhei: Then... this one? 【桐葉】「官能小説」 Kiriha: An erotic novel. 思わず咳き込んだ。 I start coughing. 【孝平】「どういう趣味だよ」 Kouhei: What kind of a hobbies do you have? 【桐葉】「官能小説」 Kiriha: Reading erotic novels. 【孝平】「繰り返さんでいい」 Kouhei: You don't have to repeat it. 紅瀬さんは至って冷静だった。 She stares back at me with tranquil, calm eyes. 古今東西、性愛をテーマとした純文学小説などたくさんある。 Well, I suppose there is a lot of older literature that could be classified as erotic... that doesn't make it pornography, right? 別に紅瀬さんは、俺をからかってるつもりなど毛頭ないのだろう。 She's just testing me to see which kind I want more. 【桐葉】「好きな方を選んで」 Kiriha: Pick whichever one you'll enjoy more. 【孝平】「好きな方って」 Kouhei: Whichever one I'll enjoy more? 【桐葉】「？」 Kiriha: ? 【孝平】「い、いや」 Kouhei: N- never mind. 【孝平】「じゃあ、こっちで」 Kouhei: I'll just take this one. 俺が選んだのは、歴史モノの方だった。 I pick up the historical novel. 気持ちとは反対の選択をしてしまう自分が情けない。 I'm just worried she would think I'm a pathetic person if I chose the other. 【孝平】「ありがとな」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【桐葉】「返すのはいつでもいいわ」 Kiriha: Return it whenever. 【孝平】「何かお礼をしたいんだが」 Kouhei: I'd like to return the favor... 【桐葉】「結構よ」 Kiriha: No thanks. 【孝平】「そうは言われても、俺の気が済まない」 Kouhei: Even if you say that, I feel like I should. 【桐葉】「それは貴方の都合でしょう」 Kiriha: That sounds like your problem, not mine. 紅瀬さんは、ぺらりと本のページをめくった。 She flips to the next page in her novel intently. 一瞬だけ、近づいたと思ったのに。 For the briefest of seconds, I thought we were actually connecting. どうやらそう感じたのは、俺だけのようだった。 I suppose between the two of us, only I felt that way. 【孝平】「……フリーズドライ」 Kouhei: ... Ice Queen. 【桐葉】「そうらしいわね」 Kiriha: I certainly must appear that way, don't I? 俺のつぶやきを、さらりと流す紅瀬さん。 Even saying it to her face doesn't seem to bother her. だからどうしたと言わんばかりの、相変わらずのクールフェイス。 Looks like no matter what I say, I'm not going to get a reaction out of her. きっと彼女は、周囲にどう思われているかなんて気にならないのだ。 She doesn't seem to care about the environment or people around her at all. ……。 ... 少なくとも。 Not much anyway. 席が近いという理由だけでは、そう簡単に親しくはなれないのだろう。 I suppose I'm not going to get much further in getting to know her with only the excuse that my seat is near hers. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、これコピー取って」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, here, make a copy of this. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei: Okay. 【瑛里華】「それが終わったら、こっちの書類整理してね」 Erika: When you're done with that, sort through these documents for me. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Okay. 【瑛里華】「あ、その前に花瓶の水を替えておいて」 Erika: Ah, before that, change the water in the flower vase. 【孝平】「うむ」 Kouhei: Ugh. 【瑛里華】「あ、やっぱりその前にプリンターのトナーを」 Erika: Ah, wait... before that, change the ink cartridge on the printer. 【孝平】「なあ、ちょっといいか？」 Kouhei: Wait a second. 言葉を遮るように、挙手をした。 I hold up a hand to interrupt her barrage of commands. 【孝平】「俺、もしかして雑用係？」 Kouhei: Am I being used as... a slave? 【瑛里華】「何言ってるの？　そんなわけないでしょ」 Erika: What are you saying? There's no way that's true. 【瑛里華】「ねえ白？」 Erika: Right, Shiro? 【白】「は、はい」 Shiro: Y- yes. 【白】「瑛里華先輩の言う通りだと、思います」 Shiro: It's exactly as Erika-sempai... says... なぜ語尾が弱まる。 Why did she trail off like that? ──放課後。 It's after school. 監督生室には、副会長と白ちゃんと俺の三人がいた。 It's just the Vice President, Shiro-chan and I in the Prefect's Building. 体育祭が終わってから、俺にはこれといった仕事がない。 Now that the athletics festival is over, I don't have any particular duties. 結果的に、大方の雑用を一手に引き受けることになる。 As a result, I'm apparently getting assigned all the crap work. 【瑛里華】「えっと……」 Erika: Um... 【瑛里華】「悪いわね、いろいろ頼んじゃって」 Erika: Sorry, for all these requests... 【孝平】「まあいいよ、どうせ暇だし」 Kouhei: It's fine I guess, I've got nothing better to do. 【瑛里華】「あ、そう？　じゃあお言葉に甘えて」 Erika: Ah, is that so? In that case, I'll put you to work again. 副会長は笑みを浮かべながら、俺に書類を手渡した。 With a wide smile, she proffers the giant stack of documents in her hands. このぶんだと、のんびり読書というわけにはいかなそうだ。 At this rate, I'm never going to get a chance to read Kuze-san's book. 【孝平】「なあ、そう言えばさ」 KouheI; 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: What? 副会長は書類にぺたぺたと判子を押しながら答える。 Vice President replies while she's stamping the documents. 【孝平】「副会長と紅瀬さんって、去年同じクラスだったんだよな？」 Kouhei: You and Kuze-san were in the same class together last year, weren't you. 【瑛里華】「紅瀬……さん？」 Erika: Kuze... san? とたんに、副会長の眉が吊り上がった。 The vice president arches an eyebrow. 【瑛里華】「ミドルネームが『遅刻魔』の紅瀬さんで間違いないかしら？」 Erika: You mean the "Perpetually Coming In Late Demon" Kuze-san? 【孝平】「それは初耳だが、まあその人で間違いはないだろうな」 Kouhei: That's the first time I've heard that nickname, but I suppose it's probably the same person. 【瑛里華】「だったらよーく存じ上げてるけど、彼女がどうかしたの？」 Erika: In that case, I know her 'quite' well. Has she done something else bad? 気のせいか、副会長の口調におだやかでないものを感じる。 It may be my imagination, but I detect a note of concern in Vice President's tone. そういやこの二人、因縁の関係だったんだよな。 I've already got a pretty good idea of these two's relationship. 主に、数学の成績順位の件で。 Mainly, the mathematics test results. 【孝平】「いや、どうってこともないんだけどさ」 Kouhei: No, she didn't do anything. 【瑛里華】「何か問題でも起こしたんじゃないでしょうね」 Erika: Well, there's some kind of problem, or else you wouldn't have asked, right? 【孝平】「問題ってほど大げさなもんでもないけど」 Kouhei: It's... something, but it's not a big deal. 【瑛里華】「彼女、新しいクラスではうまくやってるの？」 Erika: Is she doing well in her new class? とたんに、問題児の妹を心配する姉のような口調になった。 Her voice sounds like that of an older sister worried about her problematic younger sister. 副会長として、なんだかんだで気にかけているのだろう。 Well, this is the vice president we're talking about, I guess she can't help but still care about Kuze-san's well being. 【孝平】「まあ、それなりに」 Kouhei: Well... she's... doing okay. 歯切れの悪い返答になってしまった。 I can barely manage to say the half truth. すると副会長は、ふぅとため息をつく。 Understanding the situation, the vice president gives a big sigh. 【瑛里華】「まったく、しょうがないわね」 Erika: Honestly... there's no helping her. 【瑛里華】「相変わらず授業をサボっているんでしょ」 Erika: She's skipping class just like she always does then, I guess. 相変わらずということは、やはり去年もそうだったのか。 She says 'just like she always does'... so I suppose it really isn't a new problem. 陽菜の言ってた通りだ。 Just like Haruna said. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、いつもどこでサボってるんだろう」 Kouhei: Do you know where she goes when she skips class? 【瑛里華】「さあ」 Erika: Who knows? 【瑛里華】「本敷地に行ってることはわかってるの。でも情報はそれだけ」 Erika: I know that she heads off the school grounds. But that's the extend of what I've gathered. 【瑛里華】「風紀委員が何度か尾行したけど、いつも撒かれちゃうみたい」 Erika: The Public Morals Committee has tried to tail her many times, but she always manages to shake them. 風紀委員にもマークされているとは。 The Public Morals Committee has her in their sights as well, huh? そして、捜査網をかいくぐるその逃走スキル。 And she's skillful enough to evade their dragnets. 【孝平】「やるなあ、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: That Kuze-san is pretty impressive. 【瑛里華】「あのね、感心してる場合じゃないわよっ」 Erika: You know, this is not a situation where you should be giving her admiration! きぃ、と副会長は噛みついてきた。 The vice president snaps at me. ……もちろん、比喩的に。 Well, I wasn't being serious. 【瑛里華】「ぜっっったい、居場所を突き止めてやるんだからっ」 Erika: We're de- - finitely going to find where it is she goes. 【孝平】「ほっとけよ、個人の問題なんだし」 Kouhei: Just leave her alone, it's her own problem if she skips. 【瑛里華】「……個人の問題？」 Erika: Her own problem? 【瑛里華】「それは、クラスの調和を図ることよりも大切なものなの？」 Erika: It's the entire class's problem if someone thinks they're better than the rest. 【孝平】「いや、ええと」 Kouhei: Well, um... 【孝平】「そこらへんは、本人に取材してみないとわからないな」 Kouhei: Regarding that, we won't know until we ask the person in question herself. 【瑛里華】「だったら、取材してきてくれない？」 Erika: In that case, would you mind doing the honor? 【孝平】「はぁ？」 Kouhei: Huuh? 【瑛里華】「本人をとっつかまえて、聞いてきてほしいの」 Erika: I want someone to catch her so I can ask her myself. 【瑛里華】「いつもどこで貴重な学院生活を無駄にしてるんですか？　って」 Erika: "Where is it that you're wasting away your precious school life at?" 【孝平】「誰が？」 Kouhei: Who? 【瑛里華】「支倉くんが」 Erika: You. 【孝平】「なんで俺！」 Kouhei: Why do you want 'me' to do it? かちゃっ。 *clink* スパークしかけたところで、白ちゃんがティーカップを俺の前に置いた。 Shiro steps inbetween the potential argument, setting a pair teacup down in front of us. 【白】「お、お茶、淹れました」 Shiro: I- I made some tea. キャラメルとミルクの匂い。 It smells like caramel milk. ……甘いお茶でも飲んで落ち着いてください、ということか。 Making sweet tea and setting it in front us like this... she's basically saying "Please calm down". 【孝平】「白ちゃん、ありがとう」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan, thank you. 【瑛里華】「ありがとう、白」 Erika: Thank you, Shiro. 【瑛里華】「それで、紅瀬さんのことだけど……」 Erika: Anyway, about Kuze-san... 【孝平】「だからー」 Kouhei: That's why I'm saying... 【白】「あ、あのっ」 Shiro: U- um... 遮るようにして、白ちゃんが声をあげる。 Shiro raises her voice slightly, interrupting us uncharacteristically. 【白】「実はその、シスターが……」 Shiro: The truth is, Sister was... 【瑛里華】「？　どうかしたの？」 Erika: Nn? What is it? 【白】「はい、その、ちょうど昨日のことなんですけど」 Shiro: Yes, well, yesterday... 【白】「５年３組に遅刻常習犯がいる、という話をしていたんです」 Shiro: I heard her talking about a perpetually late person in third class of tenth grade. 俺と副会長は、顔を見合わせた。 The vice president and I exchange glances. 【瑛里華】「シスター天池が？」 Erika: Sister Amaike? 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. それはかなりの高確率で、紅瀬さんのことを指しているのだろう。 It's almost certain that she was talking about Kuze-san. やっかいな人に目をつけられたもんだ。 Seems like Kuze has gotten the attention of a troublesome person. 【白】「それで、このままでは他の生徒たちに示しがつかない、ということで」 Shiro: She said that she's setting a bad example for the other students... 【白】「生徒会と協力して、遅刻常習者を捕まえたい、と……」 Shiro: She said that she wanted to join forces with the student council, in order to capture her... 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: ... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 【瑛里華】「そう」 Erika: Is that so. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、決まりね」 Erika: Then, it's decided. 【孝平】「なぜ俺を見る」 Kouhei: Why are you looking at me like that? 【瑛里華】「今から、遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長に任命するわ」 Erika: From here on out, I'm appointing you as the honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. 【孝平】「お断りします」 Kouhei: I refuse. 【瑛里華】「彼女のサボリ現場を押さえるだけでいいのよ」 Erika: We're just going to arrest her for skipping, that's all. 【孝平】「なんでそんなスパイみたいなことしなきゃならないんだ」 Kouhei: Why do you want me to that kind of spy work? 【瑛里華】「……スパイですって？」 Erika: Spy? 副会長は、じろりと俺を睨んだ。 She scowls at me. 【瑛里華】「ねえ、私たちを悪の秘密結社かなにかだと誤解してない？」 Erika: Don't make this out like we're the bad guys here. 【瑛里華】「学院のルールを守るのは、生徒として当然の義務でしょ」 Erika: We're just enforcing the rules of this institute, that's all. It's our obligation to the students, is it not? 【瑛里華】「その義務を守れない理由を知りたいと言っているのよ」 Erika: If there's some reason why you think we shouldn't enforce those rules, I'd like to hear it. 【瑛里華】「何か問題があるかしら？」 Erika: Do you have any objections? 【孝平】「問題ありません」 Kouhei: ... no objections. 【瑛里華】「そうよね？　あーよかった」 Erika: Exactly. Ah... good! 【瑛里華】「じゃ、よろしくっ」 Erika: Then, I'll leave it to you. 【孝平】「待て待てっ」 Kouhei: Wait, wait. さわやかな笑顔を残して立ち去ろうとする副会長を、慌てて引き留めた。 I frantically restrain the Vice President who is about to leave with an invigorating smile on her face. 【孝平】「副会長の言うことは正しいけどさ」 Kouhei: What you're saying is one hundred percent true. 【孝平】「でも、俺はやるとは言ってないからな」 Kouhei: But, I didn't say I'd do it, did I. 【瑛里華】「そうねぇ。でもあなたは、もう生徒会の役員なのよ」 Erika: That's true, but you're a student council staff member. 【瑛里華】「この意味がわかるわよね？」 Erika: You know what that means, right? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... わかりません、とは言えない雰囲気。 I can't deny that under such circumstances. 【孝平】「……気が向いたらな」 Kouhei: Maybe if I feel like it. 【瑛里華】「上等よ」 Erika: Excellent. そう言って、副会長は極上のスマイルを浮かべる。 Saying that, she gives me her first rate smile. ……面倒なことになったな。 Well, this is troubling. まあいい。 Oh well. 気が向いたらと言っただけで、快諾はしていないのだ。 I said "if I feel like it", but the truth is she thinks I've agreed to do it. 【白】「あ、あの」 Shiro: Ah... um... 【白】「が、がんばってください！」 Shiro: P- please try your best! ふと、白ちゃんが手を差し出した。 Abruptly, Shiro extended her hand to me. 激励の握手でもしてくれるのか？ Is she going to give me a handshake of encouragement? 【孝平】「なんだか照れるな」 Kouhei: Well this is awkward. 【白】「？」 Shiro: Nn? 【白】「その、大したものじゃなくて、すみません」 Shiro: It's... it's not really a big deal, I'm sorry. ……。 ... 豆大福を手渡されただけだった。 She was only handing me a Mame Daifuku rice cake.